


f.t.w.w.w

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, do i tag this as sex that seems awkward but there's sex, lots of feelings, needy!frank, sad college boys, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are going to different colleges and they fuck etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	f.t.w.w.w

**Author's Note:**

> so.. hi! i'm going to assume this is terrible because i've never written anything like this before.. but i hope you like it anyway ;-;
> 
> title from the mad gear and missile kid, mostly because i couldn't think of a title
> 
> xo josh

“You got everything, Gee?” Frank asked 

"I think so,” Gerard replied. “I mean, not everything.”

“You know what I meant, you asshole” 

Frank pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. They were both off to college. Granted, they were pretty close, only about 10 miles apart, but he knew they wouldn’t be seeing each other that often. Gerard weakly smiled back at his boyfriend before picking up his last box and putting it in his beat-up Toyota. 

“I’ll miss you.” Frank whispered.

Gerard walked back over to the younger man, and held him close before taking his hand and leading them both down to sit on the sidewalk.

“I’ll miss you so much more, Frankie” Gerard choked out, tears pricking his eyes.

He didn’t think going to fucking school would be so hard.

Frank sighed.

“Maybe you should go, Gee. Staying for longer is gonna make leaving harder.” He said, dejectedly.

Gerard shook his head. 

“Anytime spent with you makes me harder” Gerard laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Frank smirked and grabbed Gerard’s hand, tugging him inside and down to the recently vacated basement, containing just a bed and a couple drawers.

 

“You think I was gonna let you leave just like that?” Frank whispered to Gerard, as he pushed him back on to the bed.

Frank leant down to kiss Gerard, before moving on to his neck, sucking and biting all over.

“You’re mine. Gonna make sure everyone knows” Frank breathed

Gerard let out a whine and tugged on Frank’s shirt.

“Off. Now” Gerard said determinedly, pulling his own over his head.

Frank quickly stripped off his shirt and jeans, watching Gerard try to wriggle out of his skinny jeans.

“You really pick the best days to wear those, Gee” Frank laughed, watching his frustrated boyfriend squirm. 

“Have to,” Gerard struggled “Make a good impression, Frankie”

“By showing your dick to the entire freshman year?”

“Shut up, Frank, you love my dick.”

Gerard had finally freed himself from the Chinese finger traps that were his jeans.

"Fucking jeans” Frank kicked them away.

Frank clambers back onto the bed, pushing Gee down and continuing his hickey trail down his body.  
“So fucking _pretty_.” Frank let out, no longer biting but looking at his boyfriend questioningly.

“Please, Frankie” Gerard whines

“Please _what?_ What do you want?” He asks, smirking

“Fucking fuck me already, you asshole” Gerard growls, digging his nails into Frank's arm.

Frank pushes his shoulders down, pinning him to the bed.

“Fuck you, huh.” Frank ponders. “We’ll have to see if you’re a good boy, Gee”

Gerard bit back a moan.

Frank grabbed his boyfriend, pulling him up, and then pushing him down to his knees.

“Suck.” He whispered.

Gerard didn’t hesitate in taking Frank’s cock right to the back of his throat, the weight on his tongue almost familiar now.

“So _good_ , Gee.” Frank moaned. “So fucking pretty with my dick in your mouth”

Frank grips Gerard’s hair, which illicits a moan from the man on his knees.

Gerard lifted his hand to stroke Frank’s balls, when he takes him back down his throat, his nose buried in the dark curls at the base of his cock, before Frank yanks his head back, pulling him up and shoving him back onto the bed.

“Please tell me you didn’t pack the lube and condoms, Gee” Frank says as Gerard points him to the tiny bathroom.

Frank practically sprints to get the supplies, running back into the room as Gerard lazily jacks himself off.

“Don’t touch yourself” Frank says, ripping open the packet and rolling the condom onto his dick. 

“Wanna ride you, Frankie” Gerard groans.

Frank pops the cap of the lube, pouring some on to his fingers and stalking closer to the man laid out on the bed.

“Beautiful” Frank remarks.

“I bet I’d be prettier with your fucking fingers inside me” Gerard whines as Frank presses a digit to his hole.

Frank teases the older man, circling his hole before pushing a finger inside of him.

“Fuck, Frankie, please _more_ …” Gerard whines as Frank adds another, searching for the bundle of nerves that’ll make his boyfriend scream.

“ _Please.._ ,” Gerard moaned. “Frankie..”

Frank pulled his fingers out and Gerard whined at the loss.

“So fucking needy..,” Frank breathed. “All laid out for me…”

He pulls Gerard up, before laying where the older man had been previously.

“My turn..” Gerard smirks as he picks up the lube and begins to slick his boyfriend up.

“Gee…,” Frank whispers, as Gerard leans down to flick his tongue over Frank’s nipple, watching the younger man become undone. 

Gerard got onto the bed, pulling his boyfriend up for a kiss, tasting metal, while Frank’s hands tangle in Gerard’s hair, carding through it, as Gerard’s hands trace the tattoos on Frank’s chest.

Frank is desperate for it, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, trying not to rub off on the older man’s thigh, helpfully placed in between his own. 

“Ready?” he asks Frank, who nods frantically, whining in need.

“ _Gee…_ ” He moans, his fingers digging into the pale white skin of Gerard’s hips, as his boyfriend sinks down on to his aching cock, as Gerard arches up into his touch.

Everything is silent, apart from the slap-on-slap of skin, and Gerard’s breathy moans. Gerard can see the younger man’s lips moving, but he can’t hear what he’s saying, caught up in the moment.

“Look at you, Gee..” he breathes. “ _Made_ for porn..”

Gerard can feel the heat building in his belly, one hand moves from Frank’s hair to his own cock, hand moving frantically as he desperately tries to get himself off.

“ _Gee.._ ” Frank whines. “ _Gonna come..._ ”

 

Gerard starts rocking back against Frank’s cock, hitting his prostate each time, letting out little moans from the back of his throat, Gerard needs this, four months is a long time. 

“ _’m close, Gee_ ” Frank whispers, thrusting his hips up to meet Gerard’s.  
“ _Frankie!_ ” Gerard shouts. “ _Fuck!_ ” 

He lets out a scream as he shoots all over his fist and Frank’s chest. Frank lets out a high pitched moan as Gerard’s muscles tighten around him, and in the next few seconds, he’s tensing up, following his boyfriend over the edge.  
Gerard tries to gently lift himself off the over-sensitive man, but he hisses anyway. He takes the condom off of his boyfriend, ties it and chucks it in the trash can beside his bed, before settling down beside his almost sleeping boyfriend, who wraps his arms around him.

Maybe college can wait another day.


End file.
